La última hoja de otoño
by Any-chan15
Summary: Una promesa que él no iba a romper, significaba más para ella que cualquier otra cosa. Situado antes de la aparición de los capitanes en el mundo humano en la Saga del Agente Perdido. HitsuHina.


**Konbanwa!  
**

**:3 esta historia la había hecho para MikoBicho-chan en su cumple del año pasado x3 o3o personalmente, esta historia me gusta, y eso que nunca soy buena conmigo misma con respecto a las criticas...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**La última hoja de otoño**

Algo que ya resulta en rutina es lo que nos llega a estresar en la vida, el no tener más que una rutina, un plan que seguir todos los días, sin nada diferente o que te aleje un poco de aquello. Tan solo las estaciones del año. El viento frío y la nieve en invierno, el intenso sol y el calor en verano, el suave aroma de las flores y los días cálidos en primavera, y por último el crujir de las hojas bajo tus pies junto con los paisajes vestidos de tonalidades naranjas y rojo, en otoño.

Nos situamos en esta última estación, que sorprendió este año al Seretei con un clima totalmente normal pero que hacía años que no experimentaban, nubes grises cubrían todos los días el cielo. Desde comienzos de esta estación, en ningún momento pudieron ver el sol. Era algo molesto para los que gustaban de aquellos rayos para iniciar su día, o simplemente para aquellos que lo tenían como su único despertador.

—Llego tarde, llego tarde— se repetía la teniente del quinto escuadrón, agachando su cabeza para tomar aire y volviendo su vista al frente para correr más rápido. Su mano derecha iba sosteniendo su zampakuto y su otra mano, junto con su brazo, le daba el impulso que necesitaba para movilizarse.

Otro día más sería el que debería aguantar las reprimendas de Yammamoto por llegar tarde a una reunión, era molesto ir a las reuniones de capitanes y tenientes porque esto siempre le recordaba que su escuadrón aún carecía de uno, no era la única en esa situación pero aun así era molesto.

Lo único que le gustaban de este lugar, de este arduo trabajo que la dejaba exhausta todos los días era el poder ver siempre al chico que amaba, aquel chibi-capitán que logró cautivarla, sin saberlo, desde el momento en que lo conoció. Sus sentimientos fueron tapados cuando conoció a Aizen, solo porque lo admiraba, pero podía desmentir a todos aquellos que creían que lo amaba ¿acaso no sabían lo que era amor?...no podía culparlos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella no lo reconocía.

Al llegar notó, con extrañeza, que no era la única en llegar tarde ¿desde cuándo Hitsugaya Toushiro llegaba a esas horas? ¿O ella se había despertado temprano? No sabía qué era más imposible de las dos cosas. No obstante, esas pequeñeces quedaron de lado al ver aquella mirada en el rostro de su amigo, que feliz que se puso el día que él volvió a hablarle y pudieron derribar aquella pared de confusión en la que se encontraban atrapados, sin poder conocer el otro lado; esa mirada le decía que algo le pasaba pero como siempre Toushiro aseguraba estar bien, no le creía, era obvio que no quería decírselo para no preocuparla.

La reunión no consistió más que en el tema que se venía hablando desde hacía mucho, y a su parecer se habían tardado, el devolverle los poderes al shinigami sustituto debió haber sido el regalo de la Sociedad de Almas desde un comienzo ¿pero quién la escucharía? Nadie. Pero esta reunión más que alegrarla o algo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, helada más bien ¿Hitsugaya era uno de los que debía irse? ¿Ahora que habían vuelto a ser amigos?

Antes de salir su corazón se vio perturbado, Shiro-chan, sí, aún no había quitado su hábito de apodarlo así… él se iría para ayudar contra los llamados fullbringers y a devolverle los poderes a Kurosaki Ichigo, es nombre era leyenda en todo el Seretei que por poco le hacía un altar, y no era para menos. Él fue el único capaz de derrotar y comprender a Aizen.

Cuando finalmente terminó la reunión se anunció que todos se irían en ese instante, su vista se nubló tal como las nubes que cubrían el sol su mundo se vio inundado de confusión, él se iría en ese momento ¿y si no volvía? No... Rangiku le había enseñado el lugar donde él entrenaba, Hitsugaya Toushiro era más fuerte de lo que ya era. Él volvería y en ese día las nubes de su vida se despejarían y el sol se abriría paso, aunque eso no lo sabía.

Capaz, lo que más dolía era que en el momento en que se encontraron, tan solo en un corto lapso, la vida se lo quería arrebatar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Por culpa de la irresponsable de Matsumoto estaba llegando tarde a la reunión de capitanes, para colmo que había sido tachada de urgente él venía a llegar tarde. Aunque seguramente una persona llegaría más tarde que él, su boca hizo una mueca como intentando sonreír pero fue tan fugaz que sólo pareció un tic o un espasmo muscular. Algo en su interior le decía que estas no sería otra de esas reuniones sin importancia, sin embargo no quería pensar de esa forma, no ahora que la tenía tan cerca, no quería apartarse de su lado.

Como lo predijo, la encontró enfrente de la puerta de la primera división, ella le sonreía tan cálidamente mientras se acercaba, ella era su sol en aquellos días nublados. Aunque aún no podía decirle: te amo, o siquiera, te quiero. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía, aunque ella aún fuera su eterna amiga de la infancia y de la vida, aún con todo eso estaba feliz. Sabía que algún día, por culpa de su cobardía, alguien se lo diría ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez ella aceptaría y se iría de su vida. Pero aún con eso, no era capaz de arriesgarse y perder su amistad con ella solo por no poder callar a su corazón.

Los tres entraron a la primera división, no sin antes que ella le preguntase si estaba bien. Típico de Hinamori, preocuparse de alguien más que de ella misma, y también era típico que ella fuera la única que pudiera leerlo como un libro.

Su misión calló como lluvia fina, molesta que no puede evitarse. No quería marcharse ¿y si alguien lograba cautivar el corazón de la joven durazno? ¿y si alguien enamoraba a su Momo-Moja-Camas mientras él no estaba? La vio acercársele, con aquella mirada que denotaba preocupación, sus ojos turquesa la miraron fijamente, después de unos largos diecisiete meses sus miradas se encontraron como siempre lo desearon en sus sueños y durante toda su vida.

Con shumpo se puso a su lado, sorprendiéndola, lo pudo notar en aquellos orbes chocolate que se giraron a encararlo.

—Volveré, cuando caiga la última hoja de otoño— dijo volviendo su mirada al frente, no podría contenerse, era demasiado el solo hecho de poder hablarle con aquel nudo en su garganta, además se había escuchado ¿Él había dicho algo tan cursi como eso?. Y el porqué de estas acción le molestaba, ¿Acaso solo podía hablarle con el corazón cuando sabía que no escucharía su respuesta en mucho tiempo?, sin embargo su conciencia lo traicionó y sus palabras fueron más de las que planeaba soltar porque su inconsciente no estaba dispuesta a perderla. — ¿Me esperarás?

-.-.-.-.-.-

El verlo acercársele, el escuchar aquella potente y profunda voz, tan fría como el hielo mismo de _esa_ manera fue lo único que siempre esperó. Cuando escuchó su promesa su corazón saltó de alegría, podría habérselo dicho a Matsumoto o anunciarlo por pura arrogancia pero se lo dijo a ella, en voz baja para que sólo aquel extraño mundo que compartían sin saberlo pudiera escuchar. La pregunta que le hizo resonó en su cabeza, dando vueltas y examinando cada letra para saber que no estaba soñando o algo parecido, su respuesta fue definitivamente sí, ya lo llevaba esperando diecisiete meses y si era necesario esperaría aún más. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Hitsugaya que la miró sin entender y la pellizcó sin asco ni delicadeza, haciéndolo quejarse y llamar todas las miradas a ellos.

— ¡Hinamori, ¿qué crees que haces?!— dijo molesto Hitsugaya apartándola y sobándose su mejilla. En ese momento, Toushiro sintió cómo Momo se le tiraba encima, haciéndolos caer.

Ella estaba rebosante de alegría ¡no era un sueño! Tal vez sólo su inmadura mente le hacían creer que aquellas palabras fueron cargadas con más pero prefería mantener los pies en la tierra, que Shiro-chan haya dicho algo lindo no significaba que estas palabras se pudieran relacionar con el amor o algo, sino que era cariño ¿verdad? No, no lo eran, iban mezclados con lo que ella creía pero su "no existen los cuentos de hadas" le impedían saberlo.

Hitsugaya sintió cómo ella lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora pero al parecer a Hinamori no le importaba ¿y a él por qué debería? También estaba feliz y aunque todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban mirando le importó un cuerno. Rodeó la cintura de Momo y cerró sus ojos respirando aliviado, después de tanto tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera entender, pudo hablarle con el corazón y pedirle algo que ella, ahora lo sabía, cumpliría. Podía estar seguro de que su dulce Moja-Camas siempre seguiría siendo la misma, alegre, amable, inocente. Con el paso de estos meses se dio cuenta de que también se había vuelto más responsable y atenta, fuerte siempre había sido y lo demostró con su perseverancia luego de la guerra.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos cinco minutos hasta que Kuchiki Byakuya, fiel acatador de reglas pero también alguien que respeta los momentos ajenos, carraspeó llamando su atención. Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron y asesinaron al noble por interrumpir su momento con la durazno, si bien era muy inapropiado lo que hacía no tenía por qué remarcárselo. Al notar que la teniente no se quitaría por su propia voluntad acarició su espalda y habló suave a su oído.

—Debo irme.

—No quiero— dijo ella con la voz quebrada, el albino la apartó un poco y notó como esta lloraba ¿cuándo había comenzado que no se dio cuenta? —No quiero volver a perderte Shiro-chan…

—Nunca lo hiciste y nunca lo harás, tonta— dijo separándola de él para poder levantarse un poco, aunque ambos quedaron en el suelo, ella arrodillada con la mirada gacha y él en cuclillas secándole sus lágrimas.

Kempachi miraba hacia otro lado asqueado de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser Hitsugaya, si no fuera porque le daba a Yachiru muchos dulces y le divertía pelear contra él lo hubiese llevado a rastras para el portal que conectaba este mundo con el de los humanos, esto era demasiado caramelo para su persona.

Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Rukia tenían dos puntos de vistas distintos, el primero sólo se limitó a advertirle a su colega sobre su situación "por si no se daba cuenta", no quería distraerlos mucho, y menos detener su momento, pero era inapropiado lo que hacían; por su parte Rukia miraba con ojos de ensueño aquello, era increíble que el capitán más serio y frío, aún más serio y frio que su hermano, estuviera haciendo aquello por una chica…y menos por la teniente Hinamori ¡La chica tan dulce como la fruta de su nombre! Aunque por otro lado estuviera ansiosa de que terminaran, no se aguantaba que por fin Ichigo la volviera a ver, su actitud le molestaba ya que siempre lo iba a observar, era patético…no podía esperar para darle unos buenos golpes y traer de vuelta al verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki.

Renji y Matsumoto, apoyados en el otro miraban con sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros, al fin esos dos se habían dejado de rodeos y se trataban como lo que eran, buenos amigos…claro, y ellos eran más ciegos que Tousen, ambos y capaz toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que se guardaban, pero como lo llevaban haciendo por diecisiete meses, y ellos por más tiempo, cerrarían la boca y dejarían que el tiempo haga milagros, como el de ahora.

—Que cursilada ¿por qué no termina su novelita besándola y nos vamos?— comentó Ikkaku fuerte para ser escuchado, la rubia y el pelirrojo lo miraron con un aura asesina y con fuego saliendo de sus ojos ¡nadie iba a arruinar ese momento!

Toushiro torció la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la durazno y frunció su ceño cuando escuchó lo que dijo el oficial del onceavo escuadrón. Llevó un dedo al suelo y para sorpresa de Hinamori este se congeló hasta atrapar los pies de Ikkaku haciéndolo caer y dejándolo a la deriva de los golpes proporcionados por Renji y Rangiku. Volviendo a su estado frío Hitsugaya se paró, suspirando cansado, debía irse y lo tenía claro, por más que la amara debía irse…debía volver.

—Espera— pidió Hinamori haciendo que los tres capitanes, los dos tenientes y el oficial se detuvieran y volteasen a verla.

Ella se sonrojó por todas las miradas que recibía pero aun así avanzó hasta quedar enfrente del joven prodigio, enrollándole una bufanda en su cuello. Sonrió, sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al verlo con aquel regalo que le había estado guardando desde hacía más de un año.

—Te estaré esperando— susurró apartando su mirada avergonzada, no era el momento de decirle todo, recién habían regresado a ser amigos. Volvían a patinar encima de esa delgada capa de hielo que aún no se rompía y mantenía su amistad.

—Volveré…

Con aquellas palabras se despidieron, esperando que cuando se encontraran todo volviera a ser como antes. Él no perdería contra cualquier oponente que tuviera y ella seguiría peleándole a la vida, demostrándole que no estaba sola. Su amigo y dentro de unos meses algo más, sería su apoyo para seguir adelante y vivir una vida llena de alegrías, tristeza, aventuras y amor. Porque Hinamori Momo podía corroborarlo, él no le falló a su promesa, volvió tal cual lo había dicho.

"…_Cuando caiga la última hoja de otoño"._

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n y si así fue dejen review.  
**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
